1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a die stamping system and, particularly, to a die stamping system having a sliding block with a punch.
2. Description of Related Art
The objective of a typical fine die stamping apparatus is accurate cutting and punching of a workpiece. Such apparatus usually includes an upper die and a lower die, with one or more punches associated with the upper die and a punch base associated with the lower die, movable with respect to the lower die. To ensure necessary precision during formation of parts, it is common to provide a locating configuration in a workpiece. Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional locating configuration 1 of a workpiece 2 is shown. The location configuration 1 of the workpiece 2 is formed by means of a conventional half-cut punch method. However, the location configuration 1 may decrease the strength and aesthetic appearance of the workpiece 2.
It is desired to provide a die stamping system having a sliding block that can overcome the described limitations.